


shrapnel (of a different kind)

by sora_grey



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Newspaper Article, Newspapers, Other, POV Outsider, Susan Pevensie deserved so much better, The Problem of Susan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora_grey/pseuds/sora_grey
Summary: April, 1949—a reporter gives a brief account of that fateful train accident, and how it affected a certain young woman.





	shrapnel (of a different kind)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Transposable_Element](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transposable_Element/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On This Side of the Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712852) by [Transposable_Element](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transposable_Element/pseuds/Transposable_Element). 



> Many thanks to [Transposable_Element](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Transposable_Element/pseuds/Transposable_Element) for letting me borrow the details and original characters.
> 
> PS: read that fic first, before proceeding to read mine.

* * *

Friday, 22 April 1949

**Tragic Accident Claims Family, Leaves Local Shopgirl Orphaned**

by _Matilda Wentworth-Jones_

 ** _Westminster, London—_** A passenger train bound for Reading Station careened off the tracks and was airborne for approximately 10 seconds before crash-landing onto a crowded platform early Thursday morning, killing at least 20 people and leaving more than 40 wounded, though officials warned that the death toll was expected to rise.

Among the deceased were the entire family of 21-year-old local shopgirl Susan Pevensie. Later that morning, Miss Pevensie had identified the following victims: father Arthur, aged 49; mother Jane (nee Scrubb), 47; elder brother Peter, 22; younger brother Edmund, 19; and younger sister Lucy, 17. Harold Scrubb, who accompanied his niece to the station, had earlier identified another victim as his 16-year-old son, Eustace Clarence.

Paramedics on the scene were too late to save the lives of either Miss Pevensie's father or the three youngest members of her family, and instead concentrated their efforts on saving her mother and elder brother, who were both expected to recover from their injuries. That too, ultimately proved to be in vain, and resulted in two additional casualties: Jane Pevensie lost too much blood before she could be transported to a hospital, while Peter Pevensie succumbed to internal bleeding caused by damage to both his stomach and lungs.

According to Clive Parker, the coroner's assistant, Miss Pevensie remained remarkably self-composed as he brought out the bodies, though he expressed concern over her emotional and mental state. "It's a terrible thing that happened to her, to lose that many people at once," said Mr Parker. "I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." Michael Malone, who works for the railway, concurs with that assessment. "Had I been in her situation, I don't think I could've displayed as much fortitude as she did."

Mr Parker also admitted to having a difficult time identifying Edmund Pevensie, who was nearly unrecognizable, due to the extensive wounds he had on his body. "He was in such bad shape," Mr Parker recalled, shuddering. "His left arm had been completely severed from the rest of him, and I couldn't, in good conscience, let that young girl see it." Miss Pevensie mentioned that Ed, as he was known, had an L-shaped appendisectomy scar from a botched surgery he received as a child, as well as a "funny heart-shaped [scar]" on his left upper arm from a smallpox vaccine, both of which were later verified by Mr Parker.

About a dozen eyewitnesses observed a young man step in front of a woman and pushed her out of the way just before the train made contact with the platform. The woman in question, 29-year-old Katherine Corday, had gotten a broken arm, as well as some minor scrapes. Mrs Corday described the young man as "tall, with curly brown hair and serious dark-brown eyes." She also added that he seemed to have a solemn, respectful aura around him, similar to that of a young king, and furthermore credited him with saving her life. "Because of him, my daughters still have a mother."

When Mr Malone relayed this information back to Miss Pevensie, she confirmed that it sounded like her brother Edmund, who apparently had a bit of a protective streak, especially when his siblings were involved.

Diana Blyden, who had gone to school with Miss Pevensie and currently shares a residence with her, was horrified that something so awful had happened to her flatmate. Miss Blyden also disclosed that for some time Miss Pevensie seemed to be estranged from the majority of her family, though her flatmate never confided any of those issues to her; in fact, the only person Miss Pevensie was on speaking terms with was with her sister Lucy, who was a regular visitor to their flat. "Susan was always so much happier whenever Lucy stopped by. The two of them even went off somewhere to celebrate Susan's 21st birthday three weeks ago," Miss Blyden commented.

Miss Pevensie's coworker, Priscilla Stangard, was also at Reading Station on that fateful day; although she was relatively unharmed, her fiancé Bradley Newsome, who was on the train, was among those injured. Over a phone interview, Miss Stangard expressed relief that she and Mr Newsome were still alive, but was distressed when she learned the fate of Miss Pevensie’s family, in particular her brother Peter; he was the one who introduced Miss Stangard to Mr Newsome, a friend of his from Oxford, and was supposed to be their best man for their wedding later in September.

In the coming days, people will be demanding answers for this senseless tragedy. But for Miss Susan Pevensie, who's about to undergo the arduous task of burying most of her family, even that won't be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> also crossposted [here](http://colourmesora.tumblr.com/post/160082493287/shrapnel-of-a-different-kind).


End file.
